The Chaos Phoenix
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: She had spent 9 years with her abusive relatives until her magic sent her far back in time. She was adopted by Shiro Doragon, the leader of the Rainbow Circus and was given the name Eris Doragon. When she was 14 years old, she became the stuntman known as Skull De Mort. Full summary inside. Rewriting and is formerly known as 'The Cloudy Sky Phoenix'.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: She had spent 9 years with her abusive relatives until her magic sent her far back in time. She was adopted by Shiro Doragon, the leader of the Rainbow Circus and was given the name Eris Doragon. When she was 14 years old, she became the stuntman known as Skull De Mort. When she was 16 years old, she became an Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Curse of the Arcobaleno is finally broken. What if her past comes to haunt her? Who are these people saying that they are her parents and brother? Who are these people that is saying that she is the 'savior' of the Wizarding World? Eris/Skull's guardians, family and friends won't let them take her away from them.**

* * *

James and Lily Potter had twins, a daughter and a son. Their daughter is the oldest and her name is Harriet Violet Potter, their son is the youngest and his name is Charles James Potter. Harriet got her father's black hair and her mother's bright green eyes, while Charles got his mother's dark red hair and his father's hazel eyes.

Sirius was named Harriet's godfather and he did a blood adoption with her, making her, his blood adoptive daughter and the heiress to the Black family. While Remus was named Charles' godfather.

Then everything changed that Halloween day that Voldemort had attacked Godric's Hollow. Peter had betrayed the Potters and told Voldemort where they were at.

James and Lily weren't at Godric's Hollow when Voldemort attacked, they were out on a Death Eater raid and a babysitter was watching the Potter Twins. Voldemort had killed the babysitter first and then went after Harriet and Charles. Then Voldemort tried to kill Charles first but Harriet had jumped in front of the Killing Curse, blocking her little brother from it.

When the Killing Curse hit Harriet in the forehead, her magic rebound the Killing Curse back toward the wide-eyed and gaping Voldemort, hitting him. He then shattered in pieces and turned into ashes.

Then a lightning scar appeared on Harriet's forehead. While a 'V' shape metal piece landed and sticked in Charles' forehead, cutting a 'V' shape on his forehead. Harriet also fainted due to her using too much magic and Charles started crying, his magic pushing the 'V' shape metal piece out of his forehead.

Just then James, Lily and Albus ran into the destroyed nursery to see an unconscious Harriet and a crying Charles. Albus picked Charles up from the crib to see a 'V' shape scar and declared that Charles was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort.

Albus then told James and Lily that they should leave Harriet with Lily's older sister and her family, because she is a squib, that Death Eaters might want to hurt her due to her twin brother defeating their master some how and she might grow up to be jealous of him for being famous and for having magic while she doesn't.

James and Lily didn't want to give their daughter up but they knew that Albus was right. So they decided to leave Harriet with Lily's sister, Petunia so she wouldn't grow up being targeted because who her younger twin brother is and wouldn't grow up to be jealous of Charles.

Unknown to them that their daughter would suffer with abusive relatives because she actually does have magic, that she would grow to hate them and the Britain Wizarding World, wanting nothing to do with them or the Britain Wizarding World.

Sirius became furious with James, Lily and Albus once he learned that they left his goddaughter and blood adoptive daughter with Petunia and her family. That was also when he broke ties with them and Remus, refusing to be anywhere near them until he sees his little Harriet again.

 **...**  
 **...**

She was left with her abusive relatives for 9 years, they told her that her parents left her with them because they didn't want her and only wanted her younger twin brother. She also doesn't know her birth name or if she has one, when she asked her aunt, her Aunt Petunia told her that her name is freak and that she didn't have a birth name because her birth parents didn't give her one.

So for the 9 years that she was with her 'relatives', she was starved and abused. When she was 4 years old, her uncle Vernon started letting Special Division experiment on her, though she had to come back to the house at the end of the day.

Special Division is an underground organization that creates Bio-Weapons. And she is one of the best of the Bio-Weapons in Special Division and one of their favorites which is why she was branded with a number. She was branded with the number XIV under the right side of her collarbone.

She was also trained to be a master thief, a spy, an assassin and etc. like the other bio-weapons in Special Division. Also like the other bio-weapons, she had to create her own weapon.

Her weapon is called Chaos, it's main form is a six shot double-action revolver but it can change into other weapons, like claw gauntlets, a scythe, a chain and etc.. she can also use her magic with Chaos (she will also be able to use her Flames with it, later on).

On her 9th birthday, she got her birthday beating before she was given to Special Division to be experimented on. They were taking some of her blood when it happened, when something in her snapped. Orange and purple flames burst from her body, burning every member of Special Division minus the leader (he wasn't there that day). She then freed the other Bio-Weapons before leaving the Special Division's facility but not before setting it on fire.

She then wished that she was far away from England and somewhere she would be safe, to find some place to call home and have a family. Her magic sensed her wish and sent her 37 years back in time, where she would find a family and a home to call her own.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a year since her magic teleported her far back in the past, she is now living in a forest in Russia and she quickly learned the language due to her fast learning and her magic. She also shifted her black hair to lavender and her bright green eyes to magenta-lavender. The ability is called shapeshifting and she got this ability due to being a Bio-Weapon.

Over the year, she learned how to hunt for her own food but she would also go into town to steal some food if she couldn't catch anything. But when she did steal food, she was never caught due to the weird indigo color flames she activated after a week of being Russia.

Right now she is in the meadow that she had found a week after being in Russia. The meadow has trees surrounding it with purple flowers and it also has a waterfall with a river attached to it. She loves going to her meadow, it always calming and she is also loves to swim in the waterfall river. She also sings in the meadow when she feels like it.

She moves in the middle of the meadow, which is the field of purple flowers. She then started singing.

 **Watch all the flowers**  
 **Dance with the wind**  
 **Listen to snowflakes**  
 **Whisper your name.**

 **Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams**  
 **You can fly.**

Shiro, the leader and Ringmaster of the Rainbow Circus heard singing coming from the small forest that was close to the circus. He walked into the forest and towards where the singing is coming from.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **When you believe** **you'll find your wings**  
 **Fly to your heart.**

 **Touch every rainbow**  
 **Painting the sky**  
 **Look at the magic**  
 **Glide through your life.**

 **A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night**  
 **You can fly.**

She raises up into the air by using her magic before floating back down to the ground. Unknown to her, she was being watched by the Rainbow Circus' leader and Ringmaster, Shiro.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **When you believe you'll find your wings, fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
 **Your soul will find a home**  
 **You'll be free to spread your wings**  
 **Fly, you can fly to your heart.**

She raised up in the air again but she stayed up in the air as she sings and spins around.

 **Rise to the heights of all you can be**  
 **Soar on the hope of marvelous things.**

She floats back down to the ground.

 **Fly to who you are**  
 **Climb upon your star**  
 **When you believe you'll find your wings**  
 **Fly.**

 **Everywhere you go**  
 **Your soul will find a home**  
 **You'll be free to spread your wings**  
 **Fly, you can fly to your heart.**

 **(Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez).**

She was startled a little when she heard clapping, she quickly spun around to see a man with dark purple hair and lavender eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, her hand twitching to pull her Chaos and point it at this stranger or to shift her hand into a blade.

"I'm Shiro, the leader and Ringmaster of the Rainbow Circus." Shiro told her. "I came here because I heard you singing. You are an amazing singer. What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"That can't be right, you must have a name. Everyone has a name."

"I don't have a name since my birth parents abandoned me with my abusive relatives and kept my younger twin brother. I ran away from my relatives a year ago." She told him.

Shiro was shocked and angry at what she had just said. He couldn't believe parents would just abandoned their daughter to abusive relatives and keep the other child. He was also angry at this girl's relatives for abusing her, he hates child abuse and child abusers.

"Well how about I give you a name and you can join the Rainbow Circus, who can be your family?" Shiro asked her.

She was shocked when Shiro asked her that. _'It would be nice to actually have a family that would love and care for me. A family that wouldn't abandoned me.'_ She thought. "I would love that." She told him with a smile.

"Great. From now on your name will be Eris Hotaru Doragon. Let's go, I'll introduce you to the other members of the circus." Shiro said.

Shiro and Eris then left the forest and went to where the Rainbow Circus is at. Shiro then introduces Eris to the members of the circus and introduced Eris to the circus members.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a year since Eris joined the Rainbow Circus, her part in the circus is taking care of the animals and singing at the end of the circus show for the crowd. Over the year, the members of the circus became like a family to her and they treat her as family.

A few weeks after Eris joined the Rainbow Circus, Shiro had noticed that she had Dying Will Flames and told her about them. He was shocked when he learned that she has both Sky and Cloud Flames as primary Flames while she had Mist Flames as secondary Flames.

After finding out about the Dying Will Flames, she started training with her Flames. She learned how to use her Flames with her Chaos and created a few Flame Attacks for both her Sky Flames and Cloud Flames. She also learned how to create illusions with her Mist Flames.

It was also the same time that Eris found out that the Rainbow Circus is a circus for ex-Mafiosos and Flame Users that don't want to be in the Mafia after they activate their Flames. After she learned that she asked Shiro to train her just incase that she ends up in the Mafia in the future and he agreed. So Shiro taught her everything that he knew, since he is an ex-freelance assassin.

There were also a few witches and wizards in the Rainbow Circus that when they found out that Eris also had magic, they started teaching her how to use her magic, spells and etc.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I do own my OC Shiro.**

 **Shapeshifting:** Eris' ability to shapeshift is stronger then the other bio-weapons. She can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping herself potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making the body stronger. She can with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate her form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to transform her limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives.

 **Hair Manipulation:** This comes with Eris' ability to shapeshift. She has complete control over the hair of herself, allowing it to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color and etc. Eris uses this ability to change her hair from black to lavender.

 **Eye Manipulation:** This comes with Eris' ability to shapeshift. She has complete control over the eyes of herself, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate eyes, increasing and decreasing the number, placement, type and etc. Eris uses this ability to changed her eyes from bright green to magenta-lavender.

 **Eris' Weapon:** Chaos - a six shot double-action revolver, with purple engraving on it's grip and barrel. On it's frame is a triangular attachment that bears the Roman numeral XIV (14) on one side and the other side has the name Chaos on it. Chaos also possess a rapid-fire trigger for quick shooting.

 **In this story, the Flames Users are going to be immortal, they will have a animal side to them and they have a mate or mates. The only way a Flame User can be killed is for them to be killed by a Flame Weapon or for Flame Deficiency Disease (which is like Magic Deficiency Disease from Fairy Tail only with Flames).**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Eris, age 13-**

It has been three years since Eris escaped from Special Division along with her magic teleporting her back into the past and two years since she joined the Rainbow Circus. The members of the circus has became a family to her and she would do anything to protect them. She also has the nickname Circus Princess, since Shiro told her that she is the princess of their circus.

"Now we always have our Circus Princess sing at the end of the circus show. Do you all want to hear her sing?" Shiro asked the crowd.

"YES!" The crowd yelled out.

"Alright. Look up to the trapezes."

The crowds looks at the trapezes to see a 13 year old girl with lavender hair sitting on a trapeze. Then music started playing and a few seconds later, Eris starts to sing.

 **I don't have the balance**  
 **Think I'm gonna fall.**

Eris acts like she was going to fall from the trapeze which caused everyone in the crowd to gasp in shock and horror. But Shiro and the circus members just smiled. Their Circus Princess likes to freak out the crowd when she sings. She then sits back up before standing up on the trapeze that she is on.

 **Wish I had the talent**  
 **I don't belong here at all.**

 **Drowning in the pressure**  
 **In over my head**  
 **Why did I think I could do this?**  
 **I could've walked away instead.**

 **Now this is my chance to break free**  
 **Everything's depending on me**  
 **And if I keep trying I'll be**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky.**

Eris removes one of her hands off one of the ropes of the trapeze and reached towards the sky before placing her hand back on the rope of the trapeze. She then starts swinging back and forth.

 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **On top of the world.**

 **Nothing's gonna break me**  
 **Gonna get it right**  
 **Even if it takes me**  
 **Doing it a thousand times.**

 **Trying once is easy**  
 **Discipline is hard**  
 **But nothing can defeat me**  
 **If the change is in my heart.**

The crowd gasped out when Eris leaped from her trapeze to a different trapeze.

 **This is my chance to break free**  
 **Everything's depending on me**  
 **And if I keep trying I'll be**  
 **On top of the world**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Again, again**  
 **Without a doubt**  
 **Keep on moving**  
 **I can't give in now.**

Eris then leaps back to her trapeze and she smiling as she sings the rest of the song.

 **I can feel it**  
 **Almost there**  
 **You know I'm climbing Up, up, up**  
 **I'm on top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

After Eris was done singing, the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. She turns around on the trapeze to face the crowd. She gives them a little bow before back-flipping off of the trapeze which caused the crowd to gasp in shock and horror again. But when she made the landing, the crowd went wild again with clapping and cheering for her.

"Well folks that was the last act of the night. I hope you enjoyed the Rainbow Circus and hope you come to our next show." Shiro said. The crowd then leaves.

* * *

 **-Eris, age 15-**

It's been a year since Eris left Rainbow Circus but she sometimes visits them, along with singing in one circus show. Over the two years she made a name in the Mafia as a freelance bounty huntress known as the 'Chaos Phoenix'. She gets bounties from Rainbow Cait Cafe which is a cafe for bounty hunters and bounty huntresses, she would also take some bounties from Mafia Famiglias. She would sometimes not take bounties with Skies because they just try and force a Guardian Bond with her, then they would find out that she herself is a Cloudy Sky.

Eris also started her other career, which is her civilian career, which is Freestyle Bike Riding but she also took up driving and mastered even sport cars. She took up Auto Racing, Drifting, Rallying and Formula Racing, becoming a Master Racer by the time she turned 14 years old. She used her shapeshifting ability to shift her gender. In her male form, she has dark purple short wind-blown helmet hair, she also wears purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick and she also draws a purple teardrop drawing under her right eye with a purple felt-tip eyeliner. She wears a black suit with purple accents and padding and a white and purple helmet (the helmet that Shiro gave her). She became famous as Skull De Mort, the 'man' who Death hates as her stunts could kill anybody but her if done wrong.

She does stunts as Skull De Mort and bounties as Chaos Phoenix. No one ever links Skull De Mort and Chaos Phoenix being the same person which she is happy about. Everyone knows that Skull is a male stuntman with dark purple hair and eyes while everyone knows that Chaos Phoenix is a female freelance bounty huntress with black hair and dark purple eyes

Unknown to Eris is that her life is going to change in a few months when a man in an Iron Mask approaches her about the I Prescelti Sette and about being chosen as the world's strongest Cloud.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Gender Shifting:** Eris has the ability to shift her gender from her female form to a male form. This ability is from her shapeshifting ability. She uses this ability to change from her natural female form to her male form known as Skull De Mort.

 **Eris starts her career as a bounty huntress a year before she left the Rainbow Circus but left the circus a year later. But she still visit her circus family when she can and even sings for them in a circus show.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Eris woke up this morning, her instincts keeps telling her something is going to happen, be it good or bad, she doesn't know yet.

She just got back to her two bedroom apartment, when she walked inside her apartment, she stopped once she walked into her living room. There sitting on a chair that wasn't in her living room before is a man dressed as a gentleman and is wearing a Iron Mask. He was tossing up a clear pacifier before catching it in his hand. Her instincts told her to hide her Sky Flames, so she did.

"What are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in my apartment?" Eris asked/demanded as she glared at the man in the Iron Mask.

"I have come to talk to you." The gentleman said.

"And what do you want to talk to me about?"

"About the I Prescelti Sette."

"Selected Seven? What for and why does it have to do with me?" Eris asked in confusion, not getting what the I Prescelti Sette had to do with her.

"I'm looking for the I Prescelti Sette and you have been chosen to be apart of it as the Cloud member." He told her like it was a great honor or something. Which it probably is but her instincts are warning her against this and she always listens to her instincts because they are always right.

Eris laughed. "Look it's probably an honor to be chosen to be one of the Selected Seven but I have to decline."

"Are you sure, I mean you will be known as the strongest Cloud in the world."

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't need to be known as the strongest Cloud in the world. All I need is my stunts. So I'm sorry that you had to waste your time here but like I said I have to decline your offer." Eris told the man in the Iron Mask.

Eris then tensed when she felt his KI (killing intention). "Then I'm sorry that it had to come to this. You will go to the meeting of the I Prescelti Sette to meet the others, along with working with them or else, I'll kill your circus family."

He grabbed a piece of paper writing something down on it before sitting it down on the coffee table. "You will go there on January 2nd and you will also work with the others until you're done doing the jobs for me."

Eris was still tense as the Man in the Iron Mask walked to the front door, she felt her animal (feline) side started to surface but she keeps pushing it down. She relaxes when he was gone but she is angry at him for threatening her circus family, all she wanted to do was kill him for that.

She sighed and knew that she had to go to the meeting of I Prescelti Sette to meet the others and work with them because she knew if she didn't then the Man in the Iron Mask would do what he said he do, he would kill her circus family. And she couldn't have that.

 **...  
...**

On January 2nd, Eris went to where the meeting of I Prescelti Sette was being held and met the others that was chosen.

It's been a few hours since Eris got to the meeting I Prescelti Sette and met the others that was chosen as the I Prescelti Sette. She went to the I Prescelti Sette meeting in her civilian disguise, the others thinks that she's a male since she is in her male form, which is fine with her since she didn't want to be here in the first place. She also wears her helmet so the others can't tell that she is younger then all of them.

Eris likes Luce, Fon and Viper since they treat her fine and doesn't treat her like she is useless like the others because she is a 'civilian'. She doesn't like Renato and Lal since they treat her like she is useless because she is a 'civilian'. Renato also calls her 'lackey' and would hit her. She doesn't like Verde since he is a scientist and she doesn't have a great past with scientists.

 **...  
...**

 **(Eris will be called Skull and known as a he while in her male form).**

Skull is outside in the backyard and is sitting under a tree. He didn't want to be inside the mansion that he and the others have to live in until they are done doing the jobs for Checkerface. He has a sketchbook on his knees as he was drawing, he was drawing a mother tiger with her cubs. While he was drawing, he didn't noticed that Luce had came out to the backyard and over to him before sitting next to him.

"You're an amazing artist, Skull." Luce said as she noticed that Skull was done drawing.

Skull jumped a little before he turned around to side to see Luce sitting by him. "Thanks Luce. What are you doing out here?" He asked as he shut his sketchbook closed.

"To see why you are out here and not inside the mansion with the others. Don't you want to get to know the others?"

"Not really, I like you, Fon and Viper but I don't like Renato and Lal since they treat me badly because I'm a civilian. I also didn't even want to come here."

"Then why did you?" Luce asked, she was confused why Skull would come to the I Prescelti Sette meeting if she didn't want to.

"I did decline Checkerface but he threatened to kill my circus family, the only family that I have left if I didn't and I have been with my circus family since I was 11 years old."

"What about your birth parents and family?"

Skull became quiet when Luce asked that and looked at her with a blank look. "I don't want to talk about my birth family." He said before getting up. He then went inside the mansion and up to his bedroom.

* * *

 **-Six months later-**

It's been six months since Skull went to the I Prescelti Sette meeting and met the others that was chosen by Checkerface. They are in a team as they do jobs for Checkerface. Skull hides his Sky Flames behind his Cloud and Mist Flames, he also hides his Mist Flames from the others. The others still haven't found out that he is a really a she or how old he is. And they are supposed to be the best in their field.

 **...  
...**

When the others found out Skull's real age, that he is younger then all of them is when they are on a mission to take out a Famiglia. A member of the Famiglia was stupid enough to break his helmet in the middle of it. The two broken pieces fell to the floor. Luce, Viper, Fon, Reborn, Lal and Verde was shocked to see that Skull is younger then all of them, that he is only 15 years old.

"Skull, you're 15 years old? Why didn't you tell us?" Luce asked him.

"Yeah Skull, why didn't you tell us you're younger then all of us?" Fon asked.

Viper was shocked to find out that Skull is only 15 years old. They thought that Skull was 19 or 29 years old due to the information that they gathered. "Mu. This is a shock."

Both Renato and Lal were both shocked to find out how young Skull is. Renato feels bad for always hitting him, since he was hitting a 15 year old teenager. "No way the lackey is this young!?" He said in shock.

Lal was also feeling bad, sure she didn't hit him but she still treated Skull badly because he is a civilian. "Not only that but he is younger then all of us, he's just 15 years old." She said also in shock.

Verde is also shocked to find out that Skull is younger then all of them.

Skull looked down to the floor where his broken helmet is, he kneels down and picks the two broken pieces of his helmet up. His Cloud Flames burst from his body, twisting and turning around his body. "Do you know what you just did? This helmet is from my father figure as a birthday gift and you just broke it!" He growled out as his eyes changed to a glowing cloud purple.

Then to the others and the man's shock, Skull's Cloud Flames make a massive wolf out of Cloud Flames which was snarling and growling at the man. The Cloud Wolf attacked the man when Skull said "Attack." in an angry cold voice.

The Cloud Wolf pounced towards the man, who tried to fend of the purple flaming wolf by slicing it in half but it keeps merging back together. Skull and the others watched as the Cloud Wolf tore the man apart, limb by limb and after the man died, the Cloud Wolf disappeared as the Cloud Flames faded away.

"Skull-" Luce started to say but stopped when she noticed that Skull's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

Fon rushed over to Skull and caught him before he could hit the floor. He then picked him up bridal style, and walked over to the others.

"Come on let's get him home and check on him." Luce said and the other nodded before they left.

 **...  
...**

It's been a day since Luce, Fon, Viper, Renato, Lal and Verde found out that Skull is younger then all of them, only 15 years old. Right now they are all waiting for him to wake up since he fainted due to Flame Exhaustion after creating a massive wolf made of Cloud Flames that killed the man that broke his helmet.

They all looked over to Skull when they heard him groan to see him opening his eyes before sitting up in the bed. Skull looks around to see that that he is in a guest room of the mansion that he and the others are living in, he then sees the others looking at him. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"For a day. How are you feeling?" Luce asked him.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. So why didn't you tell us that you are younger then all of us?" Lal asked.

Skull scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Because I didn't want to. You and Renato treat me badly because I'm a 'civilian'. Why would I let it be known that I'm younger then all of you?" Skull asked as he glared at Lal and Renato.

Both Lal and Renato looked down, feeling ashamed and sorry. Lal went over to Skull. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when I found out that you were a civilian." She said and Skull could tell that she meant it.

Renato looked at Skull. "I'm also sorry, Skull. If I knew you were younger then all of us, I would have never treated you how I did." He said and Skull could tell that he also meant it.

Skull smiled at both Lal and Renato. "Okay, I forgive you."

Lal and Renato smiled at Skull, glad that they were forgiven by their youngest member.

 **...  
...**

It's been a month since Luce, Fon, Viper, Lal, Renato and Verde found out that Skull is younger then all of them. It's also been a month since he forgiven Lal and Renato at how they treated him for the past six months.

Over the last month started Skull's training from hell from the other future Arcobaleno. Renato and Lal taught Skull about firearms usage and maintenance. Verde taught him about poisons. Viper taught him how to resist Illusions. Luce trained him in Flames (even though Skull already knows about them) and told him that he has the strongest Cloud Flames in the world. And Fon taught him Martial Arts and found out that he is a natural at fighting.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Male Form: Will be called Skull and be known as a him.**  
 **Female Form: Will be called Eris and Skull, also be known as a she.**

* * *

Skull is in his bedroom before he shifted back to her true gender. She then moved over to her full body mirror in her room and looked in it. Her hair shifted from short purple hair to mid-back length lavender hair and her eyes changed to magenta-lavender. She's 5'6" tall with a slim but fit body, have all the right curves in all the right places and D-cup breasts.

Eris sighed, it felt good to be back into her true gender after so long being in the male form. She still finds it funny that the other Arcobaleno haven't found out that she is a female yet even through she has only been her male form while around them.

She went to her bathroom to take a quickly shower. She turned on the shower, undressed and got inside.

 **...  
...**

Luce walked in the living room to see Renato, Viper, Lal and Colonello. The only ones that aren't in the living room are Verde and Skull.

"Where's Skull and Verde?" Luce asked when she didn't see them in the living room.

"Verde is in his labs like always and Skull is probably in his bedroom." Renato told her.

Luce sighed. "Well can someone go and get them? We got a new mission and I need to tell everyone the details about it."

"I'll go get Skull from his room." Fon said as he got up from the couch and left the living room.

 **...  
...**

Eris just finished her shower. Once out of her shower, she dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her body and went back to her bedroom to find some clothes.

She picked some clothes before throwing them on her bed, she was about to shift back to her male form when her bedroom door was opened and she heard Fon's voice, which caused her to freeze for a minute.

"Skull, Luce got a new mission, so you are needed-" Fon stopped talking as he froze in place in shock and embarrassed as he blushed when he saw Eris' body in only a towel. "-downstairs. S-Skull is t-that you?"

 _'Crap.'_ Eris thought as she unfroze and sighed. She knew that one day, one of the others or all of them would find out that she is a female. "Yeah, it's me."

"But how? I thought you were a male." Fon said as he turned his head away with a little blush still on his face.

"I was born a female but I can shift into a male with an ability that I have." Eris told Fon before shifting into her Skull form before getting dressed. "I'm dressed."

Fon turned his face towards Skull to see that he was back in his male form. "How did you get the ability to shift between genders?"

Skull tensed up before relaxing. "I don't really want to talk about it since it's apart of my past that I really don't want to remember."

"I understand, you can tell me when your ready too." Fon told Skull.

"Thanks. Also can you not tell the others?" Skull asked.

"I don't know."

"Please!?" He was pleading desperately to keep him being really a female instead of a male a secret, making Fon falter and wilt.

"Ok." Fon said which caused Skull to smile brightly at him which caused his heart to skip a beat. Needless to say it would be his turn to drink tonight.

"Thanks, Fon." Skull said as he kissed Fon on his cheek causing Fon blush a little. "So why did Luce need me downstairs?"

Fon went to explain why Luce needs him downstairs. "We got a new mission and she needs to tell us details about the mission."

"Alright let's go downstairs to the living room."

Skull and Fon left the bedroom, went downstairs and went to the living room where everyone is at.

 **-Living room-**

Skull and Fon walked in the living room to see everyone was there before sitting down on a couch by each other. Renato looked over to the two of them. "What took so long?"

"I was getting dressed." Skull told him.

"Our new mission is to take out the Demonio Famiglia. They have been doing Human Trafficking, tortures, drugs, and illegal experimentation. The illegal experimentations are on both teenagers and children."

Skull tensed up a little when Luce said illegal experimentation. There was quick flashback of being experimented on, in his mind before it faded away. Fon looked at Skull when he saw that he had tensed a little when Luce said illegal experimentation and wonder why he would tense up when Luce said that.

After they were given the location of the Demonio Famiglia, they left to take out the Famiglia. While Skull didn't want to let the others know that she is ok with killing like them, she would gladly kill anyone that did illegal experimentation in the Demonio Famiglia.

* * *

 **-Demonio Famiglia Manor-**

The future Arcobaleno arrived at the manor of the Demonio Famiglia before started their attack on it. While Skull was fighting a member of the Demonio Famiglia, he heard a child screaming out of pain and screaming out for help with his enhanced hearing.

At hearing the scream of a child caused Skull's Cloud Flames to burst from his body as his eyes changed to a glowing cloud purple. His Cloud Flames turned and twisted around him for a minute before forming into a sharp tentacle which shot toward the Demonio Famiglia member he was fighting and stabbed the man in the chest, killing him.

He then flashed towards the manor with his enhanced speed without any of his teammates noticing since they were busy fighting. It was a few minutes for someone to notice that Skull was missing.

"Guys, where is Skull at?" Fon asked when he didn't Skull anywhere.

"I think he went in the manor, kora." Colonnello said as he killed the Demonio Famiglia member that he was fighting.

"What the hell was the lackey thinking going ahead without us. He could be killed." Renato said. He was worried that Skull, their Cloud member would be killed.

 **...**  
 **...**

Skull is flashing through the halls of the manor following screams of a child and stopped in front of a door to a room which the screaming was coming from. He kicked the door open to see a 5 year old boy on a exam table being experimented on by members of the Demonio Famiglia.

He was furious at what he saw, that the Demonio Famiglia experimenting on children and his Cloud Flames was reacting with his fury. Skull's Cloud Flames burst from his body, twisting and turning around his body.

The Mafiosos froze in place when they felt strong and powerful Cloud Flames before looking towards where they felt it was coming from. They started shaking in fear when they saw the pissed off man with purple hair and glowing cloud purple eyes with Cloud Flames twisting and turning around his body.

The scientist Mafiosos were shaking in fear of this powerful Cloud and they couldn't understand what they did to anger him.

Skull looked over to the boy that is tied to the exam table to see that he had passed out which he was glad for, so he wouldn't see what was about to happen to these men.

"You dare do illegal experimentation on children and for that you must die." Skull said in a cold voice as his Cloud Flames started forming into sharp tentacles. One of his Cloud Flame tentacles shot forwards and stabbed one of the scientists in his chest, killing him.

He then went on killing the scientists with his Cloud Flame tentacles. While killing the scientists, he didn't notice that Fon, Renato, Lal, Colonello, Verde, Viper and Luce appeared into the lab.

"Skull!" He heard Fon yell out to him, trying to get him to stop what he was doing. But Skull didn't stop killing the scientists.

Fon was shocked at what Skull was doing. Renato, Lal, Colonello, Verde, Viper and Luce were also shocked to see Skull killing the scientists.

Renato frowned a little when he saw that Skull was glaring coldly at the scientists that he was killing without wincing or guilt that he is killing. _'It's like Skull had killed before.'_ He thought.

"Skull!" Luce yelled out to the Cloud but he ignored her. "Stop it, Skull!"

Skull turned and glared at Luce. "Why should I? They deserve to die for what they have done to these children. I'll kill all of them for daring to experiment on children."

While, Skull was talking to Luce, the last scientist pulled out a gun before shooting Skull with a special bullet. Skull let out a gasp before he fell towards the floor but Renato caught him before he hit the floor.

"He will die soon. That bullet is a special type of bullet and you won't be able to get it out like a normal bullet." The scientist said before he was killed by Renato due to a bullet in his head.

"It hurts." Skull whimpers out in pain before thinking. _'I won't be able to stay in my male form for long.'_ After thinking that, he shifted back to her female form but she kept her dark purple hair and eyes.

"What the hell!?" Lal yelled out in shock when she saw Skull's shift into a female. Everyone minus Fon were also shocked to see Skull's male form shift into a female form.

Before Skull could say anything, she passed out due to blood loss.

* * *

 **-Arcobaleno Mansion-**

"Quickly put her on there." Verde said in a rush as he grabbed the tools to pull the bullet out of Skull's body. Renato placed Skull on the exam bed before pulling back.

Verde moved over to her, lifting her shirt to reveal her bullet wound. He tried to remove the bullet but couldn't and causing her to bleed more. He frowned, wondering why the bullet wouldn't come out and started thinking of why the bullet wouldn't come out.

 _"He will die soon. That bullet is a special type of bullet and you won't be able to get it out like a normal bullet."_ Verde remembered the scientist that shoot Skull said before Renato killed him.

 _'I have pulled bullets out before but the only reason that a bullet couldn't be pulled out normally with out surgery is if the bullet had barbs on it.'_ Verde thought.

Before Verde could tell the others, Skull's eyes snapped out as she gasped. Her eyes were feral gold, her canine teeth sharped into fangs and fingernails sharped into claws, her hands were also sparking with electricity.

"Alright! Everyone out, I need to do surgery on her to remove the bullet!" Verde said as he sedated Skull, knocking her unconscious.

Luce, Lal, Viper, Renato, Fon and Colonello left the hospital wing of the mansion and went to the living room.

 **...**  
 **...**

Luce, Lal, Viper, Renato, Fon and Colonello are sitting in the living room, all of them worried about Skull. They all hoped she would be fine.

Renato looked over at Fon. He noticed when Skull shifted into her female form, Fon wasn't shock to find out that she was an actual female. "So, Fon, why weren't you shock like the rest of us to find out that Skull is really a female?" He asked.

"Because I found out before we went on the mission." Fon said calmly.

"How did you find out?" Lal asked, wondering when Fon had found out about Skull being secretly a female.

"This morning when I went to get her. I walked into her room to see her in her female form."

"Why didn't you tell us, kora?" Colonello asked.

"Because she asked me not too." Fon said.

"Do you know how she can shift between her female and male forms?" Luce asked, wanting to know how the Cloud could do that.

Fon nodded. "Yeah, I do. She told me it's because of the ability she had that she can shift between her female and male form."

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been two hours since Verde started the surgery on Skull to remove the bullet from side. After the bullet was out of her, her healing factor healed her bullet wound in a matter of minutes leaving only a light scar.

Verde left the hospital wing and went to the living room to see the others were sitting in there, waiting for any news. They all stood up when they saw him.

"Skull is going to be fine, I was able to remove the bullet. The bullet had barbs on it, which is why I couldn't remove it without surgery. She is all healed with a light scar, I guess her Cloud Flame instinctively enhanced her healing to heal herself." Verde told them. "But she is still unconscious."

Everyone sighed in relief, glad to know that their Cloud will be fine.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **The rest of the Arcobaleno finally found out that Skull is really a female. Also see what she would do to those that do illegal experimentations on children.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a two days since the others find out that Skull is a female and Verde had taken the barb bullet out of her. They are all waiting for her to wake up now. Weirdly enough, Renato was the most worried of everyone and hasn't left her side beside to eat, go to the bathroom or sleep.

When Skull did awake up was one of the rare times that Renato was away from her side. It was during lunch time, so everyone was down in the dining room having lunch.

Skull groaned as light hit her eyes as she woke up, she saw a white ceiling and sat up. She looked around to see that she was in a room that look like a hospital wing, she looked down on her arm to see a IV in it, along with her being hooked up to a heart monitor machine.

She started panicking causing the heart monitor to go wild and she was having a flashback. Unknown to her, Verde had a monitor with him to let them hear anything from the hospital wing. So when the heart monitor started going wild, they heard and rushed to the hospital wing.

 _She was just four years old when her Uncle Vernon gave her to the head of Special Division to experiment. She was tied down on a exam table with scientists standing around her and smiling down at her evilly. The head scientist moved over to her sticking a syringe needle into her arm before injecting some kind of serum in her. She screams out of pain as it felt like fire or lava was running through her veins._

Renato was the first one that was in the hospital wing and looked at Skull in worried. He knew that she was having a panic attack but he was worried about the far away look that she had, meaning she was having a flashback. He knew the flashback had to be bad for her to having panic attack about it.

 _She was back tied down on the exam table, the scientists were cutting her to test how strong and fast her healing factor was. She screams out as a scientist cut a large and deep cut on her stomach, it healed in three minutes._

Lal took a caution step toward Skull. "Skull, are you okay?" She asked in a concern voice. She could see that their Cloud had PTSD and could also see she was having a flashback. So she was wearily at getting close to her.

But Verde had to be stupid and go over to the panicking Skull before scolding her for tearing the IV out of her arm along with the wires that contacted her to the heart monitor.

Skull didn't to seem to know this was Verde, he was over shadowed by image of scientist that experimented on her. So, when he went to touch her, she grabbed his arm and threw him away from her and across the room.

"Skull!" Luce yelled out in shock.

Skull just growled as her eyes turn into feral gold, her canine teeth sharped into fangs and fingernails sharped into claws. She then started attack them, Renato told Luce to get out and she what he said to do.

Verde was unconscious due to hiding the wall when she threw him away from. Skull then attacked Viper next, who tried to use their illusions but the Cloud could see through them and kicked the Mist into a wall before attack Lal next.

Lal dodge the swap of Skull's sharp claws but she could dodge the kick to her stomach, she stumbled back. Colonello then over to help Lal, even through she yelled at him not to but it was too late. Skull grabbed Colonello's arm and threw him into Lal, making them fall down on the floor.

Skull was about to attack Fon but was stopped by Renato, who grabbed both of her arms and holds her in place. "Everyone out!" He ordered but never taking his eyes off of Skull, who was fighting against his hold.

Fon grabbed Verde, Viper, Lal and Colonello got up from the floor and they all they left the hospital wing.

 **...**  
 **...**

After the other left the hospital wing, Renato tried to get Skull to stop struggling against his hold. "Let me go. I refuse to be caged by you and the others!" She snarled out. Her feral gold started getting a cloud purple in them.

"Skull, snap out of it! You're safe!" Renato told her. But she wasn't listen, to deep in her flashback. "Dammit, Skull!" He then did the only thing he could do right then and there, he slammed his lips down on her and kissed her.

He felt her still fight against him, he pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her. A few minutes later, he felt her relax in his hold and pulled away from the kiss to stare down at a now breathless and blushing Skull.

"R-Renato?" Skull asked in confusion still blushing.

"Are you back to yourself, Skull?" Renato asked in a soft voice as he moved a little away from her.

"Y-Yeah. What happened?"

"You had a panic attack along with a flashback after waking up from being unconscious for two days. You attacked, Verde, Viper, Lal and Colonello while in your flashback. I was able to stop you from attack Fon next and had to kiss you for you to snap out of it."

"I'm sorry." She said and meant it. She never wanted to hurt the others. That why she's so distant from them and she deeps her Sky Flames from reaching out towards them and harmonize with them.

"Hey, it okay. No one was badly hurt." Renato said as he looked at the cloud with soft eyes. He's started to figure out that she has had a bad past which causes her be distant from them for some reason. "What was the flashback anyway?"

Skull tensed when the Sun had asked that. "I don't want to talk about it."

Renato didn't say anything and just nodded.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been an hour since Skull was wake up after being unconscious for two days. Right now, she is in the living room with the others, they talking.

"So, Skull, why did you hide about being a female?" Luce asked the Cloud.

"When Checkerface asked me to come here, I was in my male form." Skull told Luce. She also wanted to see how far she hide that she is actually a female and not a male.

"You're not going to shift back into your male form again are you, kora?" Colonello asked.

"No unless I'm doing stunts, I'm in my female form."

Everyone nodded. They heard about her being the 'man' that death hates due to her stunts.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Skull is finally awake but had a panic attack along with having flashbacks and attacked the others. I'm going to do a bonus chapter as rule chapter. If you have any rules you want me do, just send them to be in a review.**

 **Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
